


At the sand dunes

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is spending summer vacation with his best friend Dean, and his brother.  They visit the sand dunes in Michigan. Sam challenges Dean and Cas to a race. Pure fluffy fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the sand dunes

Dean gave Cas a snarky grin, "I'm so gonna beat ya, Cas."

Cas snorted at his best friend, who stood poised to run, bare feet and legs kissed with freckles.  "You wish."

This had been about the best summer ever.  Cas had convinced his parents to let him go with Dean's family on vacation that year-or maybe it was Dean had done all the convincing, as he had stood next to Cas with a pathetic pout and hands beseechingly clasped. It had made Cas roll his eyes, but his dad had laughed and folded. Not that he would have probably said no anyway. 

"Cas! Count to three!" Sam's voice piped up from several feet over. The three kids stood in a line at the top of the sand dunes.  The sand was mildly cool and pleasant under Cas' feet.  The sun had retreated early in the day and the sky was overcast.  The impending storm had left the popular tourist spot relatively bare and perfect.

Sam had burst out of the car when they arrived and raced to the top first. When he reached the summit he stood, hands on his hips, staring into the sky like superman or another action hero, and declared himself victor.  Of course Dean retorted he could so could have beat Sam if he was really trying, but he was waiting for Cas.

So Sam challenged him in a race to the bottom, and Cas was only too happy to join in.  Now the three of them stood ready. Sam was bouncing from foot to foot, "I'm not even paying attention cause' even with a head start I'll still cream you!"

Cas started to giggle, and Dean crouched even further into his stance. Cas quickly ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes and started to count. He shouted, "3...2..1!!" Cas took off, his stomach bubbling and filled with giggles that threatened to rise out of him.  He quickly pulled ahead of Dean, and then Sam.  He furrowed his brow and ran faster. He heard a shout behind him but ignored it, turning when he reached the bottom.  Cas saw Dean tumbling, head over heels, landing in a crumpled heap.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas both shouted and raced over to him.  Mary, who had been watching the boys from a bench near the parking lot, also hurried over.  Sam reached Dean first, who was already sitting up. Cas' heart had dropped when he saw Dean falling, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Dean started laughing. "That. was. AWESOME!"  Sam, whose face also showed a mix of relief and amusement, gave Dean a shove, "That wasn't funny!"  Dean, still grinning, pushed Sam back, "Like I tried to fall, jerk face."

"Shut up." Sam crossed his arms but was smiling anyway.  Cas stood, his own mouth quivering.  Because of the slight rain off and on all morning, Dean was now covered in a layer of sand, caked from his hair to his toes.  Dean caught Cas' eye and raised his eyebrows, "Something you want to say, Cas?"

Cas couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and doubled over, hand over his mouth. When he stood up again he met Dean's amused expression, who had a slight embarrassed flush on his speckled cheeks. 

"Um," Cas coughed, reigning in his laughter for the moment, "It looks like I won."

"Dean, are you all right, honey?" Mary had slowed down when she saw the boys laughing, but her face still held a glimmer of worry.

Cas held out a hand to help Dean up. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."  Dean turned his head over at Cas and grinned. Cas realized he was still holding Dean's hand and let go quickly, and pretended to brush the sand off his shorts. 

"Great, let's go get some lunch, then." Mary's smile was gentle and she looked at Cas fondly before Sam plastered himself to her side.

"Let's get pizza!" Sam begged. Cas murmured his agreement and began to follow them to the car, when he felt something touch his palm.   He looked behind him to see that Dean, face again blushing a little, had grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, Cas, let's go get some pizza." Dean bumped Cas' shoulder lightly.  Cas broke into a full on grin. This really _was_ the best summer ever.

 

 


End file.
